Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memristor-based associative memory circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, associative memory function is achieved by CMOS circuits. However, the associative memory function requires a large amount of electronic components, a large-scale circuit, and high power consumption. Meanwhile, this method does not provide a basic biological model of the associative memory based on a time relationship of a stimulation signal.